A Love Triangle
by Justgottawritegirl
Summary: Stan and Craig love Kyle. Who will he choose? Style & Cryle. Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle and Craig and Stan

A South Park Love Triangle Fanfic

KYLE P.O.V

"Hey, Kyle?" I looked up at Craig. You don't know him obviously. You don't even know me. Since I only just started this diary. DAMN IT! Journal! I meant Journal. Fat ass has got me calling it a diary. The douche keeps calling me up on it. He caught me attempting to start it 3 days ago. Thank God he isnt here now. But, someone else is. And I dont paticularily want him here.

So anyway, Im in my room, opening my _Journal _onto the first brilliant, white, blank page that greets me. I love new books. I love the smell of them. NO, that is fucking not weird for the record. Their just so new and untouched. So I'm just about to write when Craig walks in and says what I just jotted down. Iv'e just said "yeah?" so far and went back to writing in this Journal. He looks quite worried about something. Right, Ill write more later because the dude looks pretty serious and shit.

,.,.,.,

Okay I'm in my room (again) and Iv'e just finished going over my Chemistry book. Ive also just finished going over what happenned earlier. Heres the conversation.

Craig : "Hey, Kyle?"

Me: "Yeah?" (Writes in journal while he fidgets)

...

Craig: "I'm in love with you dude!" (Runs out of my room)

End of scene.

What the fuck? It was so weird. Why? Here's a list. I like making lists. Keeps me organised. Anyway, the list.

1) Im pretty sure Craig is incapable of any emotion

2) Hes not my friend. I hardly ever hang out with him

3) He's normally so rigid and formal. Since when does he blurt things out, call people 'dude' then run out of the door?

4) Im not gay and I never thought of him being either

5) Normally Mum tells me if someone wants to see me and/or is coming up to my bedroom. I didnt hear any converstation between him and Mum so did he break through a window and sneak past my Mum and Ike?

6) I think I... like the dude back

Maybe it was just some prank by Cartman, to testify whether or not Im a `Faggy Jew Rat' like he makes me out to be.

I didnt know how to react to what he said. I guess I just sat there, completely, whats the word, flabbergasted.

Craig hasn't shown ANY signs of affection towards me at all. EVER. I just dont know what to put anymore. Im just really confused. Gonna catch some sleep.

CRAIG P.O.V

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

What the hell did I just do? Break into Kyle's house, storm into his room, blurt out that I love him then rush out like a person with Alzheimers who doesnt remember what he was in there for. I didnt give him time to react.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID.

Now I have to wait until Monday when I see him at school. Thats way too much time for him to dwell on it and explore my intentions. I DONT WANT HIM TO BE CONFUSED. I FUCKING WANTED HIM TO UNDERSTAND HOW I FELT ABOUT HIM AND NOT LET IT CAUSE A BIG DRAMA AT SCHOOL AND SHIT. NOW AT SCHOOL, HE'S GOING TO TELL THAT ASSHOLE, WHATS HIS NAME/ STAN, YEAH STAN, ABOUT WHAT HAPPENNED.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

I need to calm down. Kyle's a smart guy, a good guy. He wont go blabbing to his mates. Well mate cos I dont think he and Eric qualify as friends, maybe best arch enemies, and Kenny dies all the time so he never has enough time being alive to be a friend. I cant believe they never remember how Kenny dies ALL THE FUCKING TIME. He's complained about it to me a lot. Not even his _Parents _remember. Then again, they're too busy destroying famous landscapes thousands of thousands miles away by the sheer volume of their constant fighting. They drink like their in a desert and its water. Poor kid. I mean that in two ways since he really is poor. He lives in a fort his Dad and Kyle's Dad made when they were kids for christs sake.

So I bet your wondering. Why do I, Craig Tucker, just so happy to be in love with a GUY?

I never thought of myself being homosexual. Or bisexual. Or even heterosexual. I've never, ever kissed anybody. Not even on the cheek or hand. I've never dated anyone. I guess Im asexual. Of course, that changed when I met Kyle. Dont call me up on how corny this is, or gay in my case, but I guess Im gay for Kyle.

Shove the vomit back down your throat please.

Here's why I love Kyle, In a list. I've noticed Kyle makes a lot of lists. At school, hes always making big, fancy and neat lists of what homework he has to do. When I went in his room today, I saw about 2351943896498170877632546 lists pinned to his pinboard. Well maybe not exactly that. Anyway, heres a list.

He's so hot he could melt the sun. Really, he could. I tell you, hes way more fierce than the middle of the earth wheres there's all this fucking hot lava and shit. Hes got this great mop of red hair. Its like a mane. I so want to run my hands through it...shit, be good Craig. Anyway, it falls around his ears in these perfect ginger curls. Back in elementary school, it was a Jewfro in everybodys mind. But his hair has sort of relaxed now. Its become so much cooler and hotter. Fuck, I feel a boner coming on. BE GOOD CRAIG. Anyway, he`s got these brilliant green eyes. They twinkle all the time. Twinkle, twinkle little star. Hes my star thats for sure. Hes got the body of a god. He's slim and of average height and hes got epic musceles that completely balance out his body. God hes hot.

He's so smart. He's a real level head even when his asshole friends drag him into weird shit. He can always be insightful and stuff and nearly always puts an end to Eric's fucking bull shit, greedy always gets like 100 percent on all the tests we do. Everyone used to fail those tests. Just because we all didnt revise. I mean, whats the point in having a test all about why 'The loveboat' is getting lower ratings then some other shows. Education in South Park was pretty fucked up (well, when Mr or Miss Garrison was teaching us anyway) but Kyle always did well. Like when we all had to look after these eggs in pairs (or as husband's and wives) and Kyle still managed to deliever the egg safe and sound even though shit eating stan was paired up with him as a gay couple thing.

He's pretty funny. He's a master at all humour; Sarcastic, Inappropiate, good old knock knock jokes etc.

He's so kind and caring and stuff. When the Jefferesons came to town, he looked out for the kid instead of tasking advantage of Mr Jeffereson's immature adosclecent pretense.

Right, I can go on forever. As long as I have unlimited Food, water, oxeygen, journals, pens I can do it until I die. So maybe you understand a bit more.

.,.,.,.,

STAN P.O.V

I eyed my Super Best Friend walking over to me. His green ushanka was barely covering his curls anymore. He was pretty much the only kid from our old class in South Park Elementary that still wears his hat. I've ditched mine and I dont muck around with my hair much. I dont know why he doesnt ditch his. His hair is fucking beautiful. I know it, all the guys know it and espicially all the girls know it. I sigh and walk over to him until we meet.

"Hey Stan!"

"Hey Ky-" My sentance is interrupted as he gasps at the 'hey' then snatches hold of my hand to drag me accross the court yard. He pulls me until we reach the classroom, then yanks his hand away.

"Dude?"

"Sorry Stan. Its just, I saw.. wait, never mind."

"Kyle, its me, Stan. You can tell me anything." He looks hesitant then says the sentance that makes me faint

"Craig..Craig says he loves me!"

.,.,.,.,.,.

KYLE P.O.V

Fucking hell. Stan just passed out right in front of me, Shit, has he got pnumenia or something? He's got the full anti winter and coldness kit on so I dont think its anything to do with that. I shake him roughly.

"Stan? STAN?" I shout his name repeatedly while shaking him roughly. Then suddenly, his eyes flicker. Thank my Jewish God.

"Stan are you alright?"

.,.,.,.,.

STAN P.O.V

I look up at Kyle. I cant believe it. Craig...is in love with Kyle. And he told Kyle. Something Ill never be able to do. I mean, he's my Best Friend. Has been since we were in nappies.

Uh, Im a jerk sometimes. I sit up.

"Woah, what hapenned?" I ask.

"You fainted. Should I get a school nurse?"


	2. Chapter 2

CRAIG P.O.V

"Are you alright Craig? You seem really fidgety and nervous?" I spin around to find the source of the speech. Token looks at me with a glint of concern.

No I am not alright Token, I feel like saying. I expected to see Kyle running up to me as soon as I stepped into the courtyard, looking for an explanation, but instead I saw him just as the bell went. He was kneeling next to Stan. I sighed and glared at Stan. I sighed because of how I wanted Kyle to look after me with such concern. I glared at Stan for his great luck. He was so lucky to be best friends with Kyle. Me and Kyle arent even friends. We have our different groups. But I guess there will be some change in mine and Kyle's relationship status. Maybe we will be Boyfriend and Boyfriend or maybe Kyle will just avoid me from now on. I expect the latter.

I shrug off Token's question and walk along with my friends to the classroom. If you dont know my friends, they are Token Black (Odd how he is black and his surname is 'Black' isnt it), Cylde Donavon and Tweek Tweak. Token's kind of relaxed. He's really and rich which is cool. He hardly ever swears, like Cylde, like Tweek, like me. Well we are teenagers, but I guess we never felt the need to do like Eric and co. I guess I dont mind when Kyle swears though. He is such a hot headed person. Such a hot bodied person..BAD CRAIG

Anyway, my friends are pretty much normal. Well, excluding Tweek's addiction to coffee and his tourettes. Normal and formal. Thats how I like things.

When Im with Kyle. Those rare moments. Im not normal and formal. I remember when I realised I was in love with him.

**Craig waited in line for lunch. His friends had opted to do this football thing so he was alone that lunchtime.**

**Kyle slid into line behind him. Both boys werent really athletic but it seemed most of their class was. Well, everyone except Craig, Kyle, Tweek and Cartman that is. Tweek would have too many spaztic moments and Cartman, Cartman is a morbidly obese boy so.**

**Craig reached the dinner lady and accepted glumly a plate of...well, it was edible.**

**"Hey Craig, I guess your not one for football either?" Craig jumped and whipped around. In doing this, he managed to get his food all over Kyle. **

**"Shit, Im sorry Kyle." He apoligised. Craig felt really scared. Kyle was a fierce kid and he had just spilt food all over pristine, neat Kyle. Kyle looked at him angrily, looked at himself then burst into laughter.**

**"Its alright dude! Ha, you looked so scared I thought you were gonna piss your pants! Right, Ill go get my lunch...want to wait there so I can get rid of it!? Ha ha!" Kyle giggled and moved past Craig. Craig stood there, dumbstruck. It was an odd encounter. Kyle and Craig never hang out and Craig is never clumsy.**

**Craig looked at Kyle walking away and felt a new emotion surfacing. He ignored it and checked Kyle out. Yes, he checked Kyle out. The food had wet the few strands of ginger hair that sprung out from his hat. **

**That was the first time Craig got a boner.**

Hey sorryyyyyyy its so short. Im having to use Wordpad and it has no spell check so there are bound to be lots of errors.

Please write a review or comment! Thanks babes for support. Even if its short, I love reading them! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

Thanks to uh...Mollainse, um..the brazillian person (!) and some random guests for the messages. I appreciate the little messages XD

Please review saying what team you are on. This is a 10 chapter story (max) so on chapter 5 Kyle will officially choose who he wants to date. Aftere that,there is nust a few chapters about them dating and everything that happens. I'm gonna do a tally on what you guys vote! Team Stan or Craig!?

My votes with Craig tee hee :)

STAN P.O.V

Once I had assured Kyle I was ok, I stood up to find Craig glaring at me. I wanted to flip him off but thats his catchaction so I just glared back. Token, the black rich kid, said something to him and then the group left. Then, I did something stupid.

"KYLE I LOVE YOU! YES IN THAT WAY!" I shouted. Craig whipped around and the look on his face was hilarious. Then my face was introduced to Kyle's fist.

"What the fuck dude? I cant believe you just did...oh my Cartman set you up to this? You asshole! Your suppossed to be my best friend. Talk to me after school and dont try to even interact with me after that." Kyle walked away, leaving me standing there, with a crimson red cheek.

KYLE P.O.V

I walk away, my face burning. I cant believe. Cartman set him up to it. He's my best friend...I need some air. I change my direction and run out of the school premises. Shit, this is messed up.

CRAIG P.O.V

I walk over to Stan when Kyle has left. I am smirking. Kyle didnt react that way to me.

When I reach him, he looks at me angrily, but his expression is less furious than how I looked 2 minutes ago.

I kick him, in the nuts. He doubles over in pain. Serves the dick right for telling Kyle he loves him. Poor red head. I look around for him then see him running out of the school.

I dont paticularily think I have much compeition with Stan. My only obstacles is the fact that Kyle may not be gay. He's never shown signs of it. Its against his religion anyway. I wish he was a Roman Catholic, like me. So he could sit next to me in Church. Oh, Im a right piece of fuck. Thats corny. Maybe I do want him to be Jewish, which he is, so I can kick Eric's fat butt if he insults Kyle about him being a Jew.

STAN P.O.V

I love Kyle

CRAIG P.O.V

I love Kyle

KYLE P.O.V

God is fucked up for this situation


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guyssssss

Thanks for the little messages! I love knowing people have read my work!

Sorry for the mistakes. Hopefully you know what it means even so.

Okay, the majority is Team Craig so let's set Bella ... I mean Kyle! Up with Craig!

Zx

KYLE P.O.V

I wake up at 3am. This is not a routine of mine. Hell no.

I looi out of the newly cracked window and glance, through my half opened eyes, at the offending person.

Its Craig. I gester for him to wait then tug on a sweater. I run downstairs then straight through the front door. I hear it close behind me. Fuck.

"Hey,"

"What do you want Craig?"

"I want to explain,"

"You don't have to. I know fatass has set you and Stan up to this,"

"What? No he hasn't! Kyle, I'm serious. I think about you all the time."

"Its a bit of a coincedence that both you and Stan proposed your love for me within yesterday and today,"

"I know. But trust me. Please Kyle."

So Craig really does love me. How do I react to that? Maybe I have a little crush on the guy but I'm not in love with him. And what about the bullying that will surely entail? What would my Mum say? What would my Rabbi say?

"I don't know what to do Craig. I really don't," He looks hurt and I immediately resist the impulse to take back my words. He walks away but then suddenly stops and whispers

"Come to my house tomorrow. I hope you know what to do by then."

Then he leaves me standing in the night.

STAN P.O.V

I wake up and cuss. That was the worst dream of my life. I saw Craig and Kyle holding hands and..kissing.

I shudder. He belongs with me. I'm his Super Best Friend. I've known him for years. He would choose me over Craig of all people. Wouldn't he?

I know I can't sleep. My dreams would only listen to my sub concious. And my sub concious was saying 'Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, KYLE'

I snatch my phone and delete the ones from Wendy. I don't want to get back together with her. I read the one from. Cartman and flinch. He says Kyle had seriously beaten him up 'cos Kyle thinks Cartman set me and Craig up to tell Kyle we love him as a prank or something. I fight back tears as he puts 'Your a fucking fag Stan, go die in hell. I've already told Kyle its true and now I'm going to tell the whole school your queer.' .

I delete it and sit on my bed, crying. When I finished, I delete random messages from Kenny. They are all reminders from him, saying I have to remember, this time, he died today. He's such a freak sometimes. I think I would know if my friend died.

Then I realise, Kyle told me to meet him after school. Shit. Its 2:30 now. I wonder if he'll kill me if I go over there now.

KYLE P.O.V

I start to walk away, when I hear my name being shouted. Its Stan. For fucks sake, are they both gonna do things like this? Will Craig propose to me then Stan suddenly after?

"What?" I say, annoyed.

"Kyle..." He pants and doesn't finish his sentance.

"Its true. I do love you. I told you only know 'cos I've been in love with you for years and I just knew it would ruin our best friendship. But I had to tell you because I didn't want Craig and you to date. Wait...please say you aren't! Please Kyle..I love you so much. I'm sorry this sounds so fucking slimy dude but I do, okay? I don't want you to say anything. Just come round my house tomorrow if..you want to be with me," he finishes and walks away.

Leaving me alone again. Leaving me alone with a choice. Do I go to Craig's or Stan's? Or neither?

XD


	5. Chapter 5

I knock on the door and wait.

"Hey..." I look at the dark haired guy. We stare at eachover then he pulls me in to kiss him. Its rough, yet passionate. I melt into it.

He pulls me inside the house and we continue to make out. It feels so wrong, but so right at the same time. His hand snakes down my spine, making me shiver, then finds my ass. He pinches it then moves his hand to the fronof my jeans, where my zip is...

"No," I say coldly. I push his hand away. Its too soon. I don't want it yet.

He looks hurt but then kisses me again and gently caresses my arms. He throws away my Ushanka and runs his hand through my curls.

"I love you Kyle," He says.

"I..I..like you Craig," He nods understandingly then goes back to sucking my face off. I wonder if he can taste Stan's salivia in my mouth.

I feel so guilty. I just couldn't decide. I mean, Stan's my best ever friend and Craig, my new mysterious romance. Both are hot and their looks are almost identical. So I'm...dating them both? I'm a slut. And on some level...I like it .

XD sorry guys this chapter sucked and the update took agessss. Writers block :(

Thanks for comments. The next chapter will be OFFICIAL DECISION! And much longer! Thanks for reading!

Xxxxxxx


End file.
